1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal television and, more particularly, to a marker channel indicator for displaying a tuned channel of the liquid crystal television.
2. Description of the Related Art
A channel indicator for a liquid crystal television is changing from a mechanical indicator to a panel display indicators. Various types of channel indicator have been proposed. A typical panel display channel indicator uses a monochromatic rod-like pattern extending from the upper end to the lower end of the television screen, and the indicator is moved in the horizontal direction of the screen. Another typical example of the channel indicator uses the right or left end of the screen as an indicator portion in which a short channel marker having a long side in the horizontal direction is vertically moved. A character display indicator using a microcomputer is not almost used in practice.
The following two conventional tuning systems are available: an auto-tuning system for sequentially selecting tuning frequencies with two push buttons; and a mechanical manual system for selecting a desired tuning frequency by turning a rotary volume control.
Of the conventional channel indicators, the indicator using a microcomputer is expensive and cannot be introduced as a product unless other factors for requiring values added to the product are required. Although the channel indicator using the vertical rod-like channel marker is relatively simple, the channel marker overlaps the image. The channel marker must be erased in operation other than channel selection. An indicator display switch (so-called channel call switch) is required when the user wants to know the presently tuned channel without a tuning operation. The channel marker using the short channel marker which has a horizontal long side and is moved vertically at the end of the screen is free from the above problems since the marker can always be displayed outside the image area.
In any conventional channel display scheme, however, the channel marker is displayed by using the same segment driver as an image display driver. The contrast and brightness levels of the marker are almost equal to those of the image, and the marker cannot be easily distinguished from the image. Some users may misunderstand that the marker is part of an image, and therefore, the maker becomes an obstacle during watching of a television program. Even if the marker is displayed to be brighter than the background and vice versa, it is difficult to distinguish the indicator portion from the image portion, and the contrast between the indicator and image portions is unclear. A user who is accustomed to a mechanical indicator for moving a marker of a vivid color in a black background cannot easily accept any conventional panel display channel indicator.